Portrait of You – 5 Years Later (Back in the USA)
by Shin Sankai
Summary: The final piece to Portrait of You. Its been five years since the last bit, what has been happening to Alec and Magnus and what sort of adventures have occurred together as they wake to another Christmas morning together. Slight M for naughtiness. MALEC.


**Portrait of You – 5 Years Later (Back in the USA)**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: Right, this is the final instalment for this little piece. I'm very pleased and happy to end it here now. Its so cavity driven I think I seriously need a dentist now. It could also be because of all the chocolate I've eaten over the Easter break. In any case, I hope as the final bit, its enjoyed and yes, again its a little naughty at the beginning, but so sickly sweet I gagged several times. Confession, I didn't want to focus too much on Alec's parents, but there are bits in here about them. I mainly wanted to focus on Alec and Magnus and there _family_. Oh, before I forget, I have borrowed the '_Prism of Love' _song for Magnus too. I also borrowed some French, hope the translations are right. In any case, enjoy and I'm off to think about _maybe_ doing a third and final piece for 'Promises of Protection'.

#

A squeal broke the tranquillity of the home, footsteps thundering down a hallway, the noise echoing against a closed door where two men were trying to remain asleep, cuddled together in black and red silken sheets and thick comforters to ward of the chill in the air.

"Your son is awake." Came a grumble. "Didn't you tell him not to awaken before 7?"

"Yes, but _darling,_ why is he just _mine_ when he's being a cheeky boy?" Was the instant reply, that sexy voice laced heavily with sleep, but it still sent a shiver down the other man's spine.

"Because he is _so _much like his cheeky _daddy_." A sudden gasp broke through the room, sparkling blue eyes snapping open when a very warm and naked body shifted in the blink of an eye, fully resting over his equally naked body. The contact made him shudder, butterflies and blood instantly heading south.

"Don't be acting like you've never been _cheeky_ at all, _father_." Lips brushed his own, a smirk forming, as his partner of over six years now still grimaced at kissing with bad breath. "Even after all this time, you are still _so_ adorably cute Alexander."

"Ma-Magnus..." Oh how the fashion icon loved that stutter as pale cheeks blushed.

It may have something to do with the fact that he was currently grinding himself sensually against his partner. The tiny pants were insanely alluring and, quite frankly, they were turning Magnus on as he captured soft plump lips against his own, practically drowning within Alec's kiss, bad breath or not, and thoroughly explored Alec's mouth with his very experienced tongue. Magnus of course delighted in the tiny mewling sounds he elicited from his lovely man beneath him.

#

Back in Beijing, when Alec had pretty much asked him if he would ever bottom for him, not quite in those words, but he was a smart man to know what he was asking. And true to his words, Magnus did think it over and whilst it had been a year later that the two of them did swap roles in bed, Magnus was torn for quite some time afterwards about it all. He had loved everything that he and Alec had partaken in, loving the looks his blue eyed beauty gave him as he took him on a wild ride, but still he struggled for the next four months as to whether he could truly tell Alec his thoughts. Of course his partner, though as busy as Alec was with his job at his father's architectural firm, had noticed the change and took the far too quiet Magnus out to dinner and then they walked through a lovely park afterwards.

That had been when Magnus revealed his thoughts. Whilst he did love being able to fulfil one of Alec's requests, to have him as he pleased, he had softly voiced, almost painfully, as he thought maybe Alec would leave him at this news, that he just wasn't a submissive partner. Magnus fumbled through is words, telling Alec that there was nothing wrong with being submissive, but he did finally open up to when there was a time, back in his high school days where he'd been pushed down and nearly raped. Thank goodness for the martial arts training he'd taken during middle school as he was able to get away and remained unharmed, but still, there was that thought that just wouldn't leave him be. Of course Magnus knew Alec would never hurt him in any such way, and that is when Alec watched Magnus begin to pace, their hands unlinking as he sat on a bench and Magnus paced in front of him in the dimly lit park.

Magnus was dressed in his leather pants, purple silk shirt, several buttons undone, necklaces against his golden-bronze skin, his hair slightly spiked and the tips were a deep purple and eye-liner accentuated his gorgeous eyes. Alec thought he'd never seen Magnus look so beautiful, even in his current pacing. There dinner had gone splendidly, Magnus stealing a kiss from Alec in thanks, but then the mood began to change and this was why.

Growing tired of the pacing, or more or less worrying for the fumbling Magnus, which he never did, Alec stopped his man from pacing, watching those pouting eyes look over at him as Magnus finally told him he wanted to switch their roles back to how it was before. He began to ramble about Alec having done nothing wrong as he truly did love the passion and care he had for him, and he promised that Alec hadn't done anything wrong or terrible to him, to make him feel scared like what happened back in high school, and Magnus went on to state he was sure that later on in years, as they grew and matured together (even if they were both 25 now) Magnus was sure his feelings would adjust...maybe...

_Please don't break up with me... _It was voiced so heartbreakingly soft that Alec had captured Magnus' hand and pulled him to his seated position, Magnus standing between his spread legs as he cupped his fiancé's sweet face in his hands.

_Never going to happen._ Alec murmured before drawing Magnus' face down and into a kiss. The park was fairly dark so they wouldn't shock any passers-by at their open and very public display of affection.

In truth, Alec was super proud of his usually closed off fiancé, for finally being truthful with him. Alec knew Magnus never wanted to burden him with his thoughts and feelings, always flippantly giving him an "I'm fine" which had been wearing thin for months.

And this evening, finally the man's true thoughts had been revealed to Alec, though he kind of wasn't surprised since he was getting better at understanding Magnus' thought processes and was starting to read Magnus like an open book. A complicated one, a very colourful one, but an open one nonetheless. And one he'd never wanted to put down or toss aside.

_I love you Mags._ His tall man melted at his confession and Alec stood up, arms wrapped comfortingly and supportively around Magnus as he tucked his head against his neck and shoulder region, smelling that delicious sandalwood smell on his beloved. _I'm sorry for what happened to you in high school. And I'm glad you are alright too. Please know, nothing you do, or confess to me, will ever stop me from loving you._ He felt arms circle around him as Magnus shuddered against him. As strong as, and as in your face and confident as Magnus was, Alec loved how much he could turn the man, his man, his oh so proud and dominate man, to jelly. _Even if you decide that you can never take on the submissive role, even if its years later, I will never think less of you Mags._

_Alec..._

_You want to know the truth that I feel?_

_Yes please... _Even that soft whisper tugged at Alec's heart.

_Being dominated by you...is the best feeling in the world. _Alec felt Magnus grip him tighter.

_R-Really? _He had sounded like he were fifteen years old then, even though Alec didn't even know what a 15 year old Magnus would have sounded like. Alec hadn't been able to reassure the man, though he was pretty certain he didn't have to, when that was the fateful meeting of the two men and a very grubby, nameless boy, who was trying to steal Magnus' wallet from his tight leather pants.

#

"S-Stop..." The gasped request brought Magnus back from past thoughts.

Alec's voice was not very convincing, probably debating on whether he truly did want this to stop. And rightly so since Magnus kept up his little stroking and grinding ministrations, smile widening and his own breath coming out in slight pants as he felt Alec's legs shift, accommodating him more and also wrapping around his waist. They both let off delighted gasps when certain appendages were pushed even closer together. It did not take long for strong hands to clench against Magnus' shoulders, his blue eyed beauty becoming lost between wanting him to stop this madness or draw him closer to take it further and send him blissfully over the edge.

"SANTA CAME!" Magnus had been so damn close to getting his delicious pretty boy off before he stiffened (and no not in _that_ way) when two other cries erupted through the home and broke through the closed (and yes locked – thank goodness) bedroom door. "DADDY, FATHER COME QUICK! SANTA CAME!" Magnus let out a slight chuckle at the distress on his beloveds face at being interrupted even if at first he was opposed to a quickie.

"I want..." Alec was finding it hard to form words and it seemed like they were no longer necessary as Magnus' mouth was over his own, capturing his lust filled pants as he leaned down, rocking languidly against him once more.

Even after all this time, and the countless sex..._no_...love making they had, in various positions and places, Alec still felt very much like a horny teenager whenever Magnus was concerned. Alec decided to place that down to the fact he'd actually never been a horny teenager to begin with. His teenage years were very confusing to him and he'd stuck his head into his books and didn't think much about sex or the possibility of actually having any until he met Magnus that fateful day. Never mind the fact it then took him four years to actually have a true conversation with the gorgeous fashion designer and once he had finally tasted Magnus' lips, Alec was a drowning man who never wanted to surface.

"What is it you want... _Alexander_..." Alec shuddered at the husky whisper against his ear, stiffening when Magnus' tongue lapped at his neck before teeth sunk into his pale skin.

"AH!" A gasp and then a guttural groan burst from Alec's lips, Magnus quickly capturing it between his lips as Alec felt his release burst forth.

Alec's heart hammered in his chest and ears, he was most certain his face was flushed and he remembered to absently return Magnus' sweet kisses as he dropped down from his orgasm. Alec fluttered his eyes open and gulped down the lump in his throat as he felt Magnus release his hold on him, his warm hand now very sticky indeed. Alec was sure he blushed ten shades redder, and also because Magnus softly, carefully and wordlessly, cleaned his stomach and wiped down his hand, dropping the used tissues into the waste basket on Magnus' side of the bed.

"Merry Christmas Pretty Boy." Alec bit his bottom lip, watching as warm brown-golden orbs widened, Magnus instantly returning to his side, stretched out beside him, his right hand (the one that hadn't done the _other _job previously) was cupping his cheek. "Alec..." Just hearing his name made Alec shudder, since Magnus rarely called him Alec, but it was still as effective as when he referred to him as Alexander and quickly he began to draw in several deep breaths as he collected his raw emotions, wanting to stuff them desperately back down into the pit of his heart. "Alec, darling, please, tell me what is wrong?" Of course his man would worry about him, since he had pretty much brought him to tears at all the wonderful things he did for him...and to him.

"Mags... Aku cinta kamu. So, so, so, so very much." Now it was Magnus' turn to fight the emotions as he laid back down, right hand holding up his face whilst he brushed his now non sticky hand through dishevelled black hair and down a very precious cheek.

"Je t'aime, Alexander." Magnus observed Alec shudder. "Je ne te laisserai jamais partir. Tu es l'amour de ma vie."

"Oh god..." Magnus gave a victorious grin, feeling Alec shudder beside him, still very naked and very exposed as the comforter had been pushed off the bed during their quick antics. Magnus would never get sick of Alec's reactions since he had found out, when they celebrated being together for a year that Alec wanted to return to France. Magnus didn't think he liked it all that much, but his blushing pretty boy had confessed he hadn't been paying attention to all the touristy stuff as he'd been mesmerised by Magnus speaking French the entire time. Needless to say, when Magnus took Alec to bed that evening, all he did was murmur sweet French endearments into his partner's ear, making him shudder countlessly throughout the evening. "Mags, did you just say _I love you_ in French to me?"

"Among other things." Magnus still had to pinch himself at being this damn lucky.

"What else did you say?" Those sparkling blue eyes, which shone with so much love and affection for him, very much so on a daily basis, would always be Magnus' undoing.

"Well..."

"DADDY!" Banging on the door interrupted their moment, but it wasn't like it hadn't been the first time that happened. What with their glorious home now overrun by three children and all... "WE WANT TO OPEN PRESENTS DADDY!" A sweet girly voice called out. "AND RAPH ALREADY IS!" There was a instant shout of 'am not' even though both men were fairly certain he totally would be.

"I'm just getting dressed Mazie, I won't be long." Magnus called out.

"BRING FATHER TOO!" Magnus chuckled against Alec's grinning lips as their little girl went trotting back down the hallway and back into the heavily decorated living room.

"I suppose we best go see just how much they have destroyed the living room?" Alec questioned but once again, like many times before, his lips were stolen (just like his heart was) by Magnus. Alec was taken on a roller-coaster ride of love and lust, body set on fire as hands stroked down his shuddering sides. Alec knew there was a grin against Magnus' lips as he finally broke their heated lip-lock and then pressed his lips against his forehead.

"How about I go check on the kids and _you_ sort yourself out?" Magnus teased.

"And whose fault do you think this is?" Alec panted out, still trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"I'm more then happy to take the blame pretty boy." Magnus was surprised when Alec yanked him down for another heated lip-lock. Alec was soon mortified at himself when a tiny whimper spewed forth as Magnus broke the kiss and pulled away from him.

"When _our_ father comes back in the new year, he's promised to look after the kids for us and so don't you worry pretty boy, I will whisk you away to parts unknown and have my wicked way with you ten times over. So much so you won't be able to stand for days on end." Magnus delighted in the bright blush on Alec's cheeks. "Merry Christmas to me!" Magnus chuckled to himself as he imprinted Alec's look of shock, surprise and heated excitement into his memory bank. He quickly stole Alec's lips once more. "You, my sweetheart, are so damn lucky."

"Wh-Why?"

"Or should I say, your body is very lucky." Magnus watched Alec tilt his head in confusion. "For if the male body had ever been able to produce children, you my gorgeous boy would have given me an entire football team by now." Alec's lips parted open in shock. "And as delightful as that image is, I quite like these glorious rock hard abs quivering beneath me and not a bit out of shape." There was a shade of red Magnus had never even known was possible that was now rushing across Alec's face, down his neck and onto his tattooed chest. Again Magnus delighted in Alec's lips moving but nothing was coming out. He watched his beautiful partner shove him away, which did catch Magnus off guard as he nearly fell off the bed, and then Alec flung himself back down into the pillows, hiding his face from view, though his firm backside was now completely on view to Magnus' sparkling eyes.

The room became awfully quiet and Magnus began to think maybe his joke had gone a little too far. "Alec..."

"I would you know." Magnus furrowed his eyebrows as he shifted to rest on his right elbow once more, drawing his face closer to Alec's so he could capture the muffled whispers coming from Alec's lips against their pillows. "I'd give you all the children in the world if it were possible."

And though Magnus thought it a lot over the years, but here and now, he just knew there was no one else in the world for him but his delightful (and very embarrassed) Alexander Lightwood. This man was his entire world: his lover, his best friend, his soul mate.

"Well...this is gone slightly off track...and maybe a bit awkward too." Magnus offered up, delighting in the throaty chuckle against the pillows. After all, what does one say to a declaration like that which was just not even possible in this world?

"Mags," The man in question did have to stop himself from swooning at the only pet name Alec had ever given him. It was here to stay, just like him, forever and ever. "Are you happy?"

"With you always beside me, absolutely." Magnus watched that shy little smile that constantly tugged at his heartstrings flutter over Alec's lips. It was like, even years later, he was still amazed at his affirmative response. This part of their conversation was indeed a tradition for them. They would wake in bed together, Christmas day, naked and limbs tangled and that is when Alec would ask him if he was happy. And Magnus' response had never changed. "Kids or no kids, I would always be happy with you."

"Speaking of kids..." Alec leant up on his elbows, freely watching as Magnus let out a tiny groan, not wanting to go and see them, but also wanting to as well. He was just a big kid at Christmas and threw himself into celebrations with their happy little brood, Alec in the background grinning like a love sick fool, but Magnus had no problem with that whatsoever. "We really should get up and make sure they are alright."

Magnus shuffled off the bed, bending down to swipe up his clothing and slipped into a pair of dark blue boxer briefs and then slid his long slim legs into some black and gold silk pyjama pants, they resting low against his narrow hips.

"God you're so sexy." Alec felt himself flush at his sudden confession, observing Magnus turn to look over his shoulder at him, a massive smile on his lips and that sparkle in his eye.

"I still annihilate that mouth filter of yours?"

"Always." Magnus beamed another smile, leaning over and giving Alec the best Christmas kiss he'd ever had. Well, for this Christmas morning that is. Each Christmas he was fortunate enough to have with Magnus was always breathtaking.

Alec watched Magnus leave, the door clicking closed softly behind him and then he heard squeals of delight and laughter erupt through the house as Magnus was probably engulfing their children in massive hugs this Christmas morning.

Alec rose up on his shaky legs and shuffled off to the ensuite to take a quick shower and then dressed in some plain black boxer briefs, cotton pants and a black tank. He opened the bedroom door and moved down the hallway and into the living room, leaning against the wall, arms lightly crossed against his chest as he lovingly gazed at his precious family, eyes dropping for a moment to rest on their two cats, Church and Chairman Meow, cuddled together in the corner of the couch.

The large Christmas tree all five of them had decorated together was on a dangerous tilt and wrapping paper littered the floorboards. Alec itched to clean it up, having slight OCD for cleanliness in his home, but then he had to remember it was Christmas.

Sapphire blue eyes shifted to Magnus, the man sitting on the plush red rug, one hand supporting him as he leaned slightly back, legs out in front of him and one ankle crossed over the other and his other arm was wrapped protectively and lovingly around their youngest, their three year old daughter Mazie. Sugary sweet and the apple of Magnus' eye. She'd just ripped open a present which contained a fake silver and costume jewellery littered tiara and squealed in delight, shoving it into her messy black hair. Her blue eyes sparkled with love as she proclaimed just that to her daddy.

To think, just a year ago, Mazie hadn't even been part of their family yet...

#

"Where are we going?" Alec was currently dragging Magnus down the street.

"I've a surprise for you."

"I don't like surprises." Alec snorted knowing that was a damn lie. His fiancé was the king of surprises and on the rare occasions when he had surprised Magnus, his delighted facial expressions and the tumble in the sheets were all worth it. Alec wordlessly continued to drag his partner down the street and towards a very familiar building. "Wait, why are we back at Max's orphanage?" Max was their second son, they having adopted him two years ago, when he was five years old, something he had in common with Raphael, when they started the paperwork process for him, though thatwas painstakingly hard and slow and very stressful. But finally, they had their two boys and life was amazing. So amazing that Alec felt his heart bursting once more, wanting to share their love and good fortune with another.

And so...

"This is where my surprise is." Alec pulled Magnus inside, heading for reception and advised the woman he had an appointment with Mr Starkweather.

Magnus had silently followed Alec into a room, a room he remembered sitting in when he and Alec were signing adoption papers and becoming Max's parents. He felt his heart hammering in his ribcage when his eyes shifted to another door which opened and Mr Starkweather entered.

"Alec, what is going..." Magnus never did finish as his eyes drifted down lower, closer to Mr Starkweather's knees, to where a little girl, dressed prettily in a pale blue dress with white daisy's on it, currently stood, slightly behind Mr Starkweather but looking up at them curiously. Her short black hair was shiny and glossy, a chubby thumb resting in her mouth, but what had instantly frozen Magnus were her eyes. They were sparkling and sapphire blue, just like Alec's.

"You said black hair and blue eyes was your favourite combination."

"Well...yes...but..." Magnus was never really one to be lost for words, but Alec was continuously surprising him.

"Mr Lightwood, Mr Bane, this is Mazie." Alec watched with baited breath as Magnus dropped to his knees. "And Mazie here is looking for a family." Magnus held out his right hand, glittered with silver and gold rings, holding his breath, as all on her own, Mazie popped out from behind the head of the orphanage's legs and cautiously moved to stand in front of Magnus.

"Hello there Sweetpea." They watched her eyes flash, sparkling even brighter as Magnus took hold of her free hand with both of his, holding it like she were a delicate and very precious crystal about to break.

"Are you my daddy?" Magnus' heart clenched that day, instantly raising one of his hands as Alec took it instantly, kneeling at his side with a grin on his face and watched as Magnus gently cupped Mazie's sweet face with his right hand.

"That's right Sweetpea, I'm your daddy and Alexander here, he is your other daddy too." A two year old wasn't exactly going to understand what that meant, but when she grinned up at them that was the moment for Magnus.

He didn't know when he started to cry, but Alec held him until he calmed down and then he finally had to remove his hold on Mazie, who he had also been cuddling at the time. It broke his heart when they had to part, as it would take another two weeks, paperwork and all that crap to go through, before they were taking her home and introducing her to her older brothers and their cats.

#

"Father!" Alec jolted from his thoughts and stepped further into the room, swooping down to pick up Mazie as she leapt out of Magnus' embrace and rushed towards him. "Santa came!"

"So I see, you must have been a really good girl this year." She giggled and cuddled close, completely missing the snort from her eldest brother, though both men had heard it and Raphael's rare and bubbled laughter filled their hearts and ears with utmost joy as Magnus gave him a tickle torture for being cheeky.

Alec placed Mazie back on her feet and she rushed back to Magnus, diving back into his lap as she watched as Max ripped open an envelope he'd forgotten about. He had been so engrossed in a set of books he'd been wanting to read for so long now, that he forgot any other presents that may have had his name on them, and it was thanks to Raphael for waving the envelope under his nose telling him it was his.

Magnus and Alec grinned at their middle child. Their little Max, nearly eight and such a bookworm like Alec. He wasn't as boisterous and outgoing (aka: cheeky) like his older brother, as Max was a silent achiever and an absolute _father's_ boy. Magnus would always find Alec and Max cuddled together on the couch, or a chair or out in the backyard in the cubby house or on the swings and reading to each other. It always got Magnus' heart melting at the seeing them together like that.

Alec also delighted in the fact that Max thought it was pretty awesome that his father's younger brother was also called Max and found his teenage Uncle to be really cool, which 15 year old Max Lightwood totally wasn't since he was a shy gawky teen growing into his own body and an absolute bookworm, but hey, if one of his nephews found him cooler then Jace, the older Max wasn't going to complain.

"What do you have there Maxi?" Magnus called out to his middle child, watching as his deep brown eyes were wide, lifting to look over at him before a massive smile, one that was very rare indeed, split across his face as he scrambled to his feet and dove into Magnus' chest, nearly knocking Mazie out of Magnus' lap. "Careful Maxi, Mazie is here too." Magnus grinned, turning his sparkling brown-golden orbs to a grinning Alec as Max wrapped an arm around a giggling Mazie whilst also placing his other around Magnus' neck rather tightly. His tiny body shook with a mountain of emotions. Alec's blue eyes shifted to a postcard of Paris and beneath was the forgotten plane ticket to France as Max had been wanting to go to the Louvre for over a year now. Alec was certain they had an artist in their family. After all, this house was filled with free spirits and creators.

"I love you." Magnus was a complete mush in seconds flat.

"Me too, my sweet boy."

"I thought _I_ was your sweet boy?" Came a pouting voice and equally pouting deep brown eyes.

"Oh get your butt over here you cheeky boy." Magnus demanded of his eldest as Raphael grinned and leapt into Magnus' outstretched arms as he cradled (with a little difficulty since they were growing up so fast) his gorgeous children in his arms. "All three of you are my precious babies, no matter how old you get." Magnus muttered affectionately as he squeezed tighter, eliciting delicious laughter from his two boys and his sweet little girl. Alec sneakily pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a photo.

Alec didn't want to interrupt, but when his eyes flickered to the clock on the wall, he really needed to get moving with his plan. "Can I steal your daddy for a minute?" Alec broke the adorable moment, watching as pouting faces looked up at him. "Oh come on, its only for a minute." Alec complained lightly to his three children, earning a chuckle from Magnus.

"Why don't you put your coats on, since it is lightly snowing outside, and go and see what might be out there for the three of you?" Three pairs of eyes lit up in excitement and coats were placed on, feet were shoved into gumboots and Raphael was leading his younger siblings into the backyard. Magnus stood up and closed the glass sliding door, not wanting the heating to escape their toasty warm home, and the fact he was still only dressed in silk pyjama pants and nothing else. It wasn't long before he felt hands against his narrow hips. "Yes, now, what can I do for you Alexander?" Magnus grinned as shouts of _Santa bought us bikes!_ drifted throughout the usually quiet neighbourhood. Magnus would have to remember to do some baking and apologise to their direct neighbours for the noise at a later date with gifts of home baked cookies.

"I got you something."

Magnus frowned. "We promised no presents this year."

"I know, but..." Alec shuffled like a little kid, a very excited one it seemed, which made Magnus' heart melt. "It took some convincing, since they are like prized possessions from College, but even if its just for today, I was able to have them." Alec watched Magnus' head tilt in confusion as he talked about College, a place they hadn't even bothered to set foot back into since they graduated.

Alec bent over, pulling out a white box from underneath one of the leather couches. He knew Magnus wouldn't think to look there for presents, not that he would have since he had pinky swore not to get him anything, though of course he had just broken that.

"What did you do?" Warm brown-golden eyes were now slightly narrowed as Alec directed Magnus to sit down on the couch.

"Close your eyes." Though Magnus was still a bit sceptic, he did indeed do as Alec requested of him. He heard some shuffling and rustling around, Alec continuously telling him to keep his eyes closed for a bit longer. Well, a bit longer was becoming painstaking for Magnus as he fidgeted on the couch as the room went eerily quiet at least five minutes ago.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Go ahead." Magnus found it odd that Alec's voice wasn't anywhere in the living room as it appeared slightly muffled, like he were down in the bedroom or something, but shrugging his shoulders, Magnus finally peeled his eyes open and shifted his gaze to an outfit resting on the glass coffee table.

Eyebrows creased as Magnus was gazing upon a very familiar design and a silk blue shirt, it the very colour of Alec's (and now Mazie's) eyes. "Wait, is this my..." Magnus didn't get any further when his eyes lifted and he was struck speechless, lips parting and eyes widening as he gazed up at Alec. Alec who was standing before him in the other suit he made, the golden silk shirt tucked neatly and loosely into the pressed black trousers and the jacket was left open and the different tones in the black, the spiral designs of Alec's tattoos etched into the fabric, were just so very delightful on his handsome man's built physique. Alec's hair was slightly damp and messy and he smelled delicious, a heady musk scent of his cologne.

Magnus rose to stand, hands lightly shaking as he drew himself closer to Alec. "Why are you wearing that?"

"Because I'm going to a ceremony."

"You are?" The confusion was adorable.

"As are you Mags."

"But its Christmas." Alec couldn't help the grin on his lips. Maybe Magnus was still half asleep.

"All the more reason to have the ceremony today, because its Christmas and I want this Christmas to be extra special for _you_...for _us_." It was taking longer then what Alec realised, for Magnus to finally understand what he meant, since he had to continue his explanation, even with a grin forming on his face. "Don't you remember what I said to you in the Hall, all those years ago, about these suits you made?" Alec watched Magnus tilt his head trying to think back. "About how I said they could be worn for a wedding...?"

"Well, it wasn't truly my intention, I just wanted to impress you with my skills since you intrigued me so much and I changed my design at the last minute when I caught a glimpse of your tattoos and your beautiful eyes and..." Alec watched Magnus die off, those speckled gold and oh so pretty brown eyes refocused on him, lips parted and a flush clearly visible now as Magnus was finally taking Alec's words in as well as him in the suit. "Wait... what?"

"Seriously Mags, do I have to spell it out to you?"

Alec watched Magnus gulp down the lump in his throat, eyes shifting to his clenched hands as he bit adorably at his bottom lip, like he'd stolen that notion from Alec himself. "You...want to marry me?" His soft voice tugged at Alec's heart.

"I did ask you over five years ago."

"Well yes, but..."

"You don't want to?" Alec didn't even have a chance to feel any sort of fear or sadness as Magnus stumbled on shaky legs towards him, securing his arms around his shoulders and peppered him with kisses and declarations of love.

"Ewww, daddy, not in front of us!" The two men broke apart, chuckling as they looked down at their children who had come back into the house, though Raphael had slapped his hands over Max's and Mazie's eyes so as not to see their parents making out in front of them.

"Sorry Raph, but daddy is just really happy." Magnus beamed a smile at Alec. "Your father is _finally _going to marry me."

"Hey!" Alec complained a little, though his arms did snake around Magnus' waist, holding him close. "I was busy learning the ropes from father, and then you shocked me with wanting Raphael to live with us and then we came back here needing to settle him into his new home and school once his greencard was approved and then I started building our home and then Max and Mazie came along and..." Alec was silenced by a kiss.

"Oh come on!" Raphael cried once more, cheeks flushed at the displays of affections in front of his young eyes, hands still wrapped over his younger siblings eyes, though Mazie had finally gotten free as she beamed smiles up at her fathers.

"Wow, father looks so handsome!" She gushed which earned her a delightful hug and a sloppy kiss to her cheek as Alec had swooped down and picked her up, twirling her around and around.

"Yes he does." Magnus smiled before dropping his gaze to his Christmas present, the suit Alec had laid out for him to dress into, and the very one he had created. It being a perfect match and partnered with the one Alec wore so magnificently. "Wait," Magnus recalled getting a phone call from his father last week, about a sudden change in his plans and that he may be coming back to the States before the new year. "Is this why dad's coming back to the States earlier then new years?"

"Well, technically, he got in last night. He's staying at the Hotel Dumont since I didn't want to ruin the surprise and all..."

"Grandpa Asmo is here?" The three children asked at the same time. The two men grinned every time at what their kids called Magnus' father.

"He is, and we'll see him very soon too." Squeals erupted in the house at this news.

"I want to see Grandpa Asmo now!" Whined Raphael which made Alec sigh slightly in exasperation.

#

Though their eldest had known Asmodeus the longest and after Magnus' incident with the now 10 year old, who at the time was five, trying to pick-pocket Magnus' wallet whilst they were having a moment together in the park. Surprisingly though, Raphael had grown insanely attached to Magnus' father and soon afterwards Magnus himself.

One look in his beloved eyes that time, how fond Magnus was with the little spitfire and chipped with attitude Raphael, Alec knew he had no say in the matter of taking the boy in. It was actually Magnus who gave Raphael his name as said boy did not know his real name, he had no birth records and when Magnus and he had their first run in together, he actually only spoke a smattering of Chinese.

Magnus was not a quitting man either and pretty much stalked Raphael about the place, annoying the five year old to high heavens as Magnus finally learned he was a homeless child on the streets of Beijing, though mainly stuck to the park they'd met him in. That had tugged at Magnus' heartstrings and his pleading eyes, when they lay in bed together, two weeks after their encounter, Alec's battle was lost and he hadn't even begun to fight. Another week later and an extremely frightened Raphael, a tiny bag clutched in his hands, that being all the possessions he owned (probably stole) was moving in with them and Asmodeus.

#

Shaking his head of thoughts, Alec placed one hand on his eldest boys head, he freakishly did actually look like Magnus.

Back in Beijing, Alec had jokingly voiced that maybe Magnus had a secret love child and didn't realise it and man had he spent that night pretty much grovelling at Magnus' feet in apology. Alec knew he was bad at jokes and that one was his most spectacular failure to date as Magnus shouted at him, telling him that he'd never cheat on him, tears pretty much swimming in Magnus eyes. Alec felt sick to his stomach as his little joke had gone so badly wrong as Magnus continuously yelled at him, confessing how much his world revolved around Alec and then proceeded to proclaim loudly that if Raphael was his son, regardless of whether he were ready for children back then or not, he would never have abandoned his sweet boy.

As Alec was up to his twentieth apology that early evening, at the shouting going on, Raphael had burst into the bedroom and leapt at Magnus, arms securing around his waist as he had heard the declaration of how much Magnus cared for him. That night had been the first time Raphael had heard his crackly voice speak three very precious English words of love to Magnus.

It took Raphael a little longer to warm to Alec, but after all was forgiven, and several months later, Alec was blessed and pretty much brought to tears when Raphael said those same words to him at the dinner table. He'd been cooking Raphael's favourite meal of his (spaghetti) for his birthday, which they had to estimate with the help of science and a variety of blood tests which had scared Raphael to tears, but now he got a birthday and presents and it happened every year and on this day he would always get to eat his favourite spaghetti.

"Raphael, as the eldest boy in the house, I've a very important job for you and Max." Deep brown eyes lifted to his father's tall height. "Do you think the two of you are brave enough to handle it?" Two nods of the head were Alec's answer. "Your task, should you choose to accept it, is taking those clothes, very carefully, and helping your daddy get ready for our ceremony happening very soon." Raphael handed off the silk shirt to his brother and cradled the trousers and coat within his small but more experienced hands. "Now hop to it then." Alec gave Magnus a wink and a smack on the bum as he told them to shoo, he grinning as his two boys went hopping down the hallway with a laughing Magnus behind them.

"What about Mazie?" God Alec loved when she spoke in third person, it was so precious and cute.

"Your special task is..." Alec paused for dramatic affect as he presented his little girl with a sapphire blue silk dress with gold trimming. "To be our flower girl." It wasn't long before Mazie was out of her pyjamas and in the dress, eyes sparkling up at her father. "Now, do you promise to look after these and not throw them about until we get to the park?"Alec handed her a basket filled with white carnation heads.

"Mm!"

"That's my girl." Alec murmured as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and then rested a gold tiara into her shiny black hair. "Oh, whilst daddy is taking a shower," Alec had listened to the water turn on. "Make sure you boys get dressed into the outfits on your beds." Alec quickly ran a comb through Mazie's hair, brushing down the spiked up strips, it actually reminding him of how Magnus used to always do his hair, but lately he was doing less spiking and less make-up. Either way, make-up or no make-up, spikes or no spikes, Magnus was equally gorgeous to Alec.

"Do we really have to wear these jackets?" A whine from behind him jolted Alec from his thoughts as he rose to his full height, turning to gaze at Max and Raphael in matching black trousers, shirts and gold jackets.

"Yes you do." Pouts gazed up at him. "But when the ceremony is over and the photos are taken, you can take them off." That seemed to lift the boys' spirits.

"If it gets cold though, you need to place them back on as we don't want either of you catching a cold since we're going to France in February." Magnus voiced as he moved down the hallway and back into the living room.

Nothing could prepare Alec for the vision before him right at this moment.

Magnus immediately stole his breath, his eyes, his heart, his love, his everything. His head was slightly bent, eyes fixed on the cuff he was attaching to his long sleeved blue shirt. Those cuffs were their initials and when Magnus was off gallivanting around the country in regards to 'Bane Fashions' and going to gala events and hosting various runway shows for Hollywood's A-List stars, no matter what suits he wore, those cuffs never left his side.

Sometimes Alec forgot just what a fashion icon and hotshot Magnus had become in such a short period of time. Hell, Magnus had even been a freaking guest judge on one of those runway shows he so loved and Alec absolutely loathed. Alec would always fall asleep merely minutes into the episode, head tucked under Magnus chin, their hands linked together, and although it made Magnus cranky that he would never watch a show he liked, the adorably sweet face Alec had during slumber instantly de-solved any crankiness within him in seconds.

Truthfully, Alec had only just gotten through a full episode because it had Magnus as a guest judge in it. He'd made sure to record it and then fast forwarded through the crap and would watch his gorgeous man on screen, thick make-up and all – it was TV after all – and his eyes just wouldn't drop from Magnus' glowing face or the way he would loose himself in his thoughts, the camera completely focused on him, not that Magnus seemed to realise as he would get this cute look, tilt his head and his fingers on his right hand would fiddle with the ring on his left finger. _His _ring. To say that Magnus became an internet sensation after that was an understatement.

"Cover your ears and shut your eyes." Magnus jerked his head up at Alec's booming voice and observed, without even a further explanation needed, as all three children did as Alec's commanding voice asked. And that was his chance as he moved, like a moth to a flame, heat attracted to heat as Alec's body was barely an inch from Magnus'.

"Like what you see blue eyes?" Magnus gave a wink, feeling Alec cup his face and then his adorable pretty boy tilted his head up lips drawing closer...

"Always..." Alec mumbled adorably back, love written all over his face. Magnus glided his hands through messy black hair, not wanting it any other way, down Alec's cheeks, watching them shift to pale pink before his dainty fingers travelled down his neck, skimming over his collarbone and then down his chest and around his waist, drawing their bodies impossibly closer. Alec was so close to having his lips against Magnus' but his frustrating, and slightly taller fiancé shifted his head away, an evil grin on his lips when Alec let out a slight growl.

"You _are_ the devil..." Alec pouted, but was pleased when Magnus gave a light chuckle and then proceeded to brush his lips lightly against his own, but still not allowing full contact.

"Well, this devil is very much bewitched by his beautiful angel..." Alec's lips parted, he truly not sure what he was going to bite back with, but it needn't matter now as Magnus pulled him in tighter, launching him into the most deep kiss Alec had ever experienced, even if they'd been together for nearly six years now. It was soul reaching, toe curling and filled with so much love Alec was sure he was going to suffocate with the power of Magnus' love for him. "And who he'll never part ways with." Alec's heart was hammering in his chest. "Pour toujours, mon bien-aimé." And that got his blood boiling with wanton need.

"Wh-What did you say?"

"_Forever, my beloved._"

The blush was back on Alec's face in an instant. "A-And earlier...in the bedroom, what was that?"

"_I will never let you go. You are the love of my life._"

"Oh god..." Alec mumbled as he crushed himself closer to Magnus, knees weak. "You have to teach me French." Alec practically begged.

"Not a chance."

"Why?" Alec was sure there was a pout on his face.

"Because I so love what it does to you... _yeux bleus_..." Magnus gave a chuckle as he noticed a shiver run down Alec's beautiful body and quickly captured his lips once more.

"Are you finished yet?" The two men were thrown from their dreamy states, completely forgetting they did have an audience, who adorably still had their hands over their ears and eyes tightly closed.

"We are Raph," Magnus brushed his hand over Alec's backside, out of view from innocent eyes of course, and crouched down in front of their precious children. He fixed Max's jacket up, he having done up the buttons wrong, tucked a long strand of hair behind Raphael's ear as their eldest was growing his hair out, most of it placed back in a low ponytail and then he proceeded to place a kiss to Mazie's cheek telling her how pretty she looked in her dress.

"There is only one thing left to do." Alec voiced whilst also turning his head over his shoulder when the doorbell rang. He knew that was their driver who was right on time.

"And what is that?"

"I need your ring back." Alec found it so cute the way Magnus placed his left hand against his heart, his right one resting over the top, protecting and guarding the ring for dear life.

"B-But its mine..." Alec grinned at Magnus' stutter. Now _that_ was so very rare.

"It will always be yours. Just like yours is mine." Alec removed his ring from his finger and pulled a box from his pocket, placing the most precious gift, besides their three children, he'd ever been given, inside it. "Come on Mags, you won't be without it for long."

"Promise?"

"I do." He watched warm brown-golden eyes flash and sparkle at those two simple, but very real and effective words. Words that Alec was about to proclaim in front of a group of family and friends.

Alec watched as Magnus removed his ring, noticing how his skin tone was lighter since Magnus had not for a single moment taken it off, until now that is. Alec lifted Magnus' hand, pressing his lips against the strip of pale skin on Magnus' ring finger and then placed the ring into the box. His eyes twinkled up and over at Magnus who looked a little sad that the ring was no longer sitting against his finger. Alec snapped the lid closed, jolting Magnus from wherever he went and then held the box out to Max who took it with great pride and care within both hands.

"You keep that safe, alright Maxi?" Magnus brushed his hand through his second sons dark brown hair, finally understanding that Max was going to be their ring bearer.

"I will."

"What's my job?"

"Being my best man buddy." Raphael grinned up at his father at those words.

"I always thought Jace would be your best man?"

"He was a bit upset he lost that spot to a 10 year old." Alec grinned as he coaxed everyone into their shoes and then placed warmer coats over Raphael and Max whilst Magnus was doing the same to Mazie. "He was also upset he couldn't throw me a bachelor party."

"I never got one either."

"I didn't think we needed it anyway, we've been engaged for years and they did throw us that welcome back party and congratulations on getting engaged party too, so, I figured that was enough."

"That they did." Magnus had only met Alec's siblings a handful of times, but when they returned to the States, Raphael not yet with them as he was still in Beijing awaiting his greencard approval before coming over, and Magnus had been engulfed in hugs by the younger Lightwood's. He was so delighted about being welcomed by Alec's siblings and Magnus became fast friends with Izzy as they talked all things fashion. Max thought Magnus was still so very cool and still his sparkly magician big brother. Jace still corrected him by saying 'in-law' and even if it were going to be true, it still got Alec blushing.

"Truthfully I don't think I could have actually handled a bachelor party organised by Jace anyway. A few drinks at the Harvest Moon and several rounds of pool would have been ideal for me, but I'm sure he would have done strippers and the likes." Alec listened to Magnus laugh.

"I doubt Jace would be up to seeing male strippers at that." Magnus offered with a smirk on his face, just trying to picture a horrified Jace watching oily "Chippendales" stripping in front of his golden eyes.

"I'm sure he would have done female strippers just to spite me." Again Alec delighted in Magnus' chuckle. "Though now that I think of it, I should have given you a chance to have a bachelor party."

"Why?"

"Well, not the whole stripper bit, especially since you'd be happy whether it be pretty girls or guys, and that just irks me since no one can have you but me..." Magnus grinned as he just loved when Alec got jealous and possessive of him. And then he loved it when he rambled because he blurted out his inner most thoughts too. "Anyway, you've been working a lot lately, an excessive amount of hours and lots of travelling and such, and now I think about it, I should have gotten Izzy and Catarina to organise a slumber party for you. You could have relaxed with pizza and ice cream and had facials and painted your nails with them and whatever else you do at slumber parties." Magnus grinned as that sounded more like a low key hens party, but he would have enjoyed it anyway. God he had the most sweetest fiancé, soon to be husband, in the entire world.

Alec shuffled Magnus and the kids out of the house, the door locking behind them.

"There will be time for that after we're married, so I don't mind waiting to have my slumber party at a later date."

"No way, we'll be in that honeymoon phase and I won't let you leave my side." Magnus couldn't contain his laughter in as he erupted loudly, tears prickly the corners of his eyes.

"Where did you hear that kind of talk from?"

"Catarina said her and Ragnor are still like that, and they've been married for two years now." Magnus got the kids into the limousine, they squealing in delight at the shiny black car. The boys buckled their seatbelts and Mazie was placed into a booster seat which had already been organised for her.

"You do realise that our work does not allow us to be together all the time like the two of them right?" Catarina and Ragnor had opened up a consulting business together and were indeed very inseparable. Not two months early, Magnus was delighted, as was Alec, when Catarina told them that her and Ragnor were expecting as she was two months along at the time. Magnus smiled at the memory, though stopped when he noticed Alec pout as his words finally did sink in to the architect.

"I know..." Magnus frowned at the sadness in Alec's voice. This was meant to be a most blessed day and he was making his man gloomy as they settled into the limousine as well.

"Alexander, if ever there is a day, where you do not want me to leave, work related or not, tell me and I will stop."

"You sacrificed years for me, so I could learn from father, and I will do the same for you." Love shone clearly within his determined blue eyes.

"Alexander," Magnus placed out his hands, watching Alec take them instantly. "Give me two years to finish what I started, to do the projects I need to do in order to keep Bane Fashions as a leading brand for years to come and then I'll shift my focus, not travel so much, and I'll be all yours."

"Mags..."

"What about us?"

"I'll be all yours too." Magnus winked at his beaming children.

"I got you something."

"Again?" Magnus voiced in surprise, and watched Alec take a bouquet of flowers from Charles, his usual driver.

How funny times had changed when Alec proclaimed he'd never get used to riding in the back of a limousine and yet on very special occasions, this being the biggest one of course, Alec used the same service and driver a lot nowadays.

"These are everything I feel for you...well...no...that isn't true. Everything I feel for you wouldn't be able to fit in a bouquet you can carry." Magnus did have to chuckle at that, at the sheepish and oh so adorable smile on Alec's lips, pale cheeks blushing pink. What he wouldn't give to leap over and steal the man's lips but Magnus took some deep calming breaths and controlled his swooning. Instead he cradled the flowers in his arms, gazing at the deep red roses for passion and love, the calla lily's for magnificence and beauty and the white carnations for innocence and pure love. His man was a treasure trove of surprises...and romance for that matter. And Alec thought _he _were the king of surprises. Today though, just this once, Magnus would tip his hat to Alec and allow him the crown.

"They are amazing Alexander. So beautiful..." Magnus sunk his nose into the roses and took in a deep breath.

It brought him back to when Alec gave him those flowers after his surprise theatre performance. The flowers stood proud on the dining table for nearly two weeks and then they began to die. Magnus was mortified when the petals began to wilt and brown. He was absolutely crushed when he had to finally toss them out. Alec found it all so adorable as he didn't understand it at all and asked Magnus why he was so upset about it all. It was then he found out that he had been the first person to ever get Magnus flowers. Alec's heart hammered in his ribcage and thudded in his ears at that confession and remained at Magnus' side, arm around his shoulders as he looked into the waste bin where the dead flowers had been placed.

_On this day, every month, I will gift you with new flowers, new memories... _And true to his word that is exactly what Alec had done. It must have cost a fortune, since it was nearly six years later and Alec was still doing that very gesture. Magnus had tried to get him to stop, but Alec always waved him off and said his delighted expression was all he'd ever wanted to see when he graced him with his flowers.

"Daddy, can I smell too?" Magnus shifted the flowers so Mazie could have a whiff and it was then that he vowed this time, these flowers would be preserved for the rest of his life, so he could look back on this day with great fondness.

#

"Are you ready?" Alec was half in the limousine, gazing lovingly at Magnus who was grinning at him.

"Absolutely."

"Good, wait five minutes and then hop out and follow the trail." Alec closed the door and left with Raphael.

Those five minutes were agonising but Magnus soon hopped out and with their other two kids in front of him they headed down a path sprinkled with rose petals. When Magnus lifted his eyes from the fire torches, the blue and gold silk ties resting in tree branches and the rose petals on the ground, which were his guide, his breath caught as there was his Alexander, tall and proud and beaming down the small 'aisle' between seated guests. Beside Alec was of course Raphael, Jace and Max.

"Alright sweetpea, you're up." Magnus softly voiced to his little princess, she began trotting down the aisle, tossing the carnations about the place haphazardly. It sent delighted chuckles about the guests.

"Grandpa Asmo!" Mazie cheered as she waved at Magnus' father. He stopped her from running over to him, telling her to continue to sprinkle the flowers about, like the adorable princess she was, and head on over to her father who was waiting for her. She did as her grandpa said.

"Alright Maxi, now you." Back straight, a look of utmost concentration on his sweet gentle face, Max cradled the box which housed the Lightwood and Bane rings within and marched his way towards the front, stepping off to the side where Mazie stood looking a little bored now as her job was done and she had no flowers left in her basket.

"Are you ready gorgeous?" Magnus jerked his head to the left, face splitting into a massive smile as there before his eyes, dressed in lovely and very simple blue silk dresses were Isabelle and Catarina. And right beside Catarina, dressed in a deep blue suit with a black shirt was Ragnor.

"Oh!" Magnus proclaimed as Izzy handed him his bouquet which he had forgotten in the limousine. Turns out Charles had seen them and rushed them to Isabelle, Catarina and Ragnor who were hiding in plain sight, waiting for their moment to pounce on Magnus.

All three of them were hugged by Magnus and then they made their way down the makeshift aisle before it was finally Magnus' turn. There was no wedding song or anything, but for Magnus it didn't matter as he wouldn't have heard a thing as his eyes were glazed with happiness and would not drop from Alec as he passed his bouquet off to Izzy and then clasped Alec's shaking hands with his, trying to calm his pretty boy down.

"Do you have the rings?" Magnus finally paid attention to the celebrant giving them away and then shifted his gaze down to Max as he lifted the now opened box to his parents.

Alec took Magnus' ring and Magnus took out Alec's. "Told you, you wouldn't be without it for long." Alec gave Magnus a small grin.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, please take a moment to declare your vows before presenting Magnus with his ring."

"Magnus, you know I've never really been good with words." Alec grinned just as Magnus did. "I fumble through a lot, but you are always so patient with me, allowing me all the time in the world to voice what I need to voice to you. You've been my best friend, my partner for nearly six years, but in truth, as you would know, I've loved you for a decade now." Alec felt himself blush as his gaze shifted to Izzy who was cuddling Magnus' flowers to her chest and her eyes were dewy with tears. "Throughout all the adventures I've had, you being apart of them is the best memory of all. No matter the trials and tribulations that will continuously come our way, together, with Raph, Maxi and Mazie, I'll always remain strong for us. The four of you are everything to me and I promise to love and cherish you all for the rest of my life." Alec raised the ring and cradled Magnus' hand like he were going to disappear before his eyes and then let out a rush of air when he slipped the ring back onto its rightful place. Magnus couldn't help the chuckle at Alec's sigh of relief.

"Magnus Bane, please take a moment to declare your vows before presenting Alexander with his ring."

The park fell quiet as Magnus stood before Alec, head bowed and was starring at his family ring resting against his thumb and index finger.

"Mags, its alright, if you've nothing to say, its alright." Alec's deep throaty voice fluttered to his ears.

"There is so much I could say, but there wouldn't be enough hours in the day for me to be able to confess just what you mean to me." Alec was stumped in seconds flat. "Alexander, my blue eyed beauty, my pretty boy, my angel, my archer, you _are_ my everything." Alec was definitely blushing for sure. "Right here and now, in front of family and friends, I promise to be your lover, companion and friend. Your partner in parenthood. Your ally in conflict, your greatest fan and your toughest adversary. Your comrade in adventure, your consolation in disappointment and your accomplice in mischief."

"Th-That's Raph..." Alec grinned at his mumble, eyes shifting to a grinning Raphael and then raising them to a smiling Magnus too. Really though, Alec was trying to contain his emotions as he'd placed Magnus on the spot, the man having no preparation time to make up vows and yet he was doing a superb job as it was! So much so tears were swimming in Alec's sapphire blue eyes! He felt himself shudder as Magnus took hold of his hands.

"I give you my hand and my heart, as a sanctuary of warmth and peace. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. I will love you, hold you and honour you. I will respect you, encourage you and cherish you. I shall walk, wherever you walk, hand in hand, to wherever our journey leads us. Together: living, learning, loving. For all the days of my life."

"Mags..." Alec's chin began to tremble, Magnus lifting his hand to brush some tears from the corner of Alec's eyes.

"Aku cinta kamu, Alexander." Magnus shifted his gaze as he slipped his ring onto Alec's finger.

"Aku cinta kamu, Magnus." Alec hiccuped a little, eyes squeezing shut as he was trying his best (and fabulously failing at it) to keep the tears at bay.

"Here father," Alec found Raphael handing him a tissue and he took it gratefully, wiping his eyes and then shoved it into his pocket and clutched Magnus hands with his own once more.

"Alexander, do you take Magnus to be your husband?"

"Absolutely," Magnus grinned as Alec blushed. "I mean, I do."

"Magnus, do you take Alexander to be your husband?"

"Absolutely." Magnus copied Alec, making him grin. "I mean, I do too, most definitely, 100%, this is _my_ man." He gave his pretty boy a wink which brought laughter bubbling up from Alec's throat and various chuckles from their guests too.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Mr and Mr Lightwood-Bane...or Mr and Mr Bane-Lightwood, whichever you prefer."

Magnus let out a delighted chuckle. "Both!" He happily replied and took a step forward, drawing his lips down to Alec's as he cupped his blue eyed pretty boys face delicately in his hands. Alec's hands were against his hips, tugging lightly on his jacket to pull him closer, but Magnus was being oh so gentlemanly and would not turn this kiss heated and would leave it deliciously PG-13.

The now married men broke the lip-lock, cheers erupting throughout their guests and they were soon sprinkled with rose petals as Magnus hugged Alec close and then swooped down to cuddle their children.

They were drawn into various conversations with family and friends they had not seen in awhile and while that was going on, Alec's happy helpers, which were his siblings and Catarina and Ragnor were shifting their ceremony in the park to now making it the reception. Fold out tables were being propped up and the chairs placed under them. Some very simple centrepieces were placed on the tables and the silk ties which had been in the trees were now placed against chairs. Extra tables were brought out with catering and drinks, a smaller one for the two tiered wedding cake and then, much to Magnus' surprise a band was being set up too!

#

An hour or so into the reception, Magnus had been pulled away from Alec, and was now talking to Ping and his father whilst watching Alec across the way. A rather stiff looking Alec that is, as he was giving his mother a slightly awkward hug. In truth Magnus hadn't paid that much attention to the guests, his eyes all focused on Alec but as the reception came around he had noticed both Alec's parents had shown up!

#

His first meeting with the Lightwood parents had definitely not been a friendly one. Robert had in fact punched Magnus for corrupting his son, which Alec shouted bloody murder at, screaming at his father that he didn't even know Magnus when he realised he was gay, which was when he was fourteen. Alec stalked out the house, dragging Magnus with him as tears furiously fell from his face, taking Magnus home and placing a bag of frozen peas against his cheek and profusely apologised for the abuse his father showed him. Alec was intent on pressing charges, but Magnus calmed him down after two hours and said it was not worth it and no matter what, he would make the Lightwood's accept him as Alec's partner and there was always a chance to do this another time, once the tension calmed down.

Things weren't still that great, but Alec had started to rekindle his fractured relationship with his now divorced parents, it happening a year after they got back to the States. And though things could still be awkward with Maryse, it was definitely better then his father, Robert. They'd been shocked to not only meet Magnus, to find out they were engaged and also the fact they had adopted a young boy!

After the first heated meeting, Alec did not try again for another year and this time brought Raphael with them and Magnus faked having an urgent appointment and couldn't make it that time.

Maryse loved being a grandmother, though Robert was still very awkward about all of it. Magnus continued to steer clear, and only just last year did he go to the first Lightwood Christmas party, bringing along their two boys at the time, Mazie wasn't yet part of the family back then, and whilst Magnus could strike up a conversation with anyone, Robert Lightwood was a whole other story.

Magnus had Jace, Izzy and Max backing him up all the way, telling their parents how fantastic he was and what a great dad he was to the boys, how much he supported Alec in Beijing and then worked his butt off to make a name for himself with Bane Fashions. Magnus loved these Lightwood siblings and thanked them wholeheartedly for their efforts, but still tensions were thick.

Alec was a pouting mess when they returned home, but Magnus did convince him that it was far better then their first meeting since Robert didn't punch him this time. Alec had frowned, not wanting to remember that at all, but he couldn't think much more on the matter as Magnus whisked their adorable boys off to bed and then did the same to him, lips all over his body and making him forget his stubborn father for the rest of the evening.

#

Drifting back from his thoughts, Magnus realised that his father and Ping were still talking about his impromptu (forced) piano playing and singing back at the Theatre and Magnus' gaze kept shifting to the band. He slipped away for a moment, making his way over to the band and began chatting with the group. After various moments, explaining the tune he had in his head, the band began to strum a few chords and play some keys on the keyboard until Magnus was satisfied.

Talk about impromptu moments...

Magnus was nervous, there was no denying it and took a deep breath and tapped on the microphone, quiet falling about the fairy-lights lit park. He watched Alec shifted his gaze to him and then tilt his head oh so adorably, standing next to his mother and her new boyfriend, Luke Garroway, a police officer.

"Hello, as you all know, I'm Magnus Bane-Lightwood." Magnus watched a massive grin form over Alec's lips as he'd already decided to hyphenate his name. "You all know that today was quite a surprise for me, Alexander having organised this all in secret."

"Love you Magnus!" Izzy called out, slightly tipsy already it seemed.

"And I you, darling Isabelle." Magnus instantly responded to her affections. "Whilst Alexander and I had promised no presents this year, he surprised me with not only this wonderful ceremony and reception, but my beautiful bouquet too. Unfortunately ladies, I will not be tossing it out to the crowd, sorry darlings." There was a round of 'awe damn' from their close family and friends. "I'd also like to thank my husband, _oh_, now _that_ sounds delicious..." Magnus reeled off, getting a blush from Alec before he quickly got back on topic. "Alexander, you are the most loving and considerate man I've ever known. How you organised this, without my knowing, and believe me I generally know everything that is going on around us, I am still amazed at you pulling this off. Thank you for organising our outfits and for giving my very fabulous Best Women and my one and only Grooms-man." Magnus gave a wink to the smiling Izzy, Catarina and of course Ragnor. "To our lovely children, thank you for making this day so very special for me, and for being part of it too. I know I will never forget today." There were some whistles and cat calls and lots of 'awe' shoved in there too. "Alexander, you know this is something I would never do, even though father forced me last time, but today, for everything you have done, for everything you will do for me, for us, in the future, I wrote this just for you." Alec's eyes were wide as Magnus pulled some papers from his pocket, handing them off to the band behind him. "I wrote this, when we were apart for three months, and even though it wasn't actually a break up, I was still saddened that we couldn't be together. No matter what life throws at us, I now know, we'll always be together. This song is for you. I hope you enjoy it."

Alec took a step forward, Izzy right at his side, just as Jace and Max were and then their three kids too and he felt like it was just them. Them and Magnus as a melodious tune began to play, his mouth going dry, lips parting in silent wonder as Magnus stepped up to the microphone once more, those sensual warm brown-golden eyes not for a single moment breaking from his shimmering sapphire orbs.

_Through your prism of love  
I see the world in color  
I see the world light up (oh)_

_Through your prism of love  
Even though you're gone now  
That love will keep me strong (oh)_

_I was so lost, so lost inside  
That I lost my mind  
And I made you cry one thousand times, oh  
I guess I got a little bit scared_

_I didn't prepare for your love at the time darling_

_You were the love of my life  
And I'm so sorry  
That I made you cry  
_

Alec felt tears in his eyes as Magnus swayed gentle on the make-shift stage, singing softly, sweetly, lovingly down to him, for him, for them. Alec felt himself break from the group surrounding him, he almost stumbling on his own two feet as he made his way across the grass, eyes crystal clear as he noticed pure love etched onto Magnus' face. As he sang hypnotically to him, eyes shining and his lips curved into a small smile, and even though this totally sounded like a break up song, but to Alec, it didn't matter. It was all heart, all love, all pure, and all Magnus, and it was the most beautiful present he'd ever been given by his new husband.

_An angel  
Whose wings had to fly (whose wings had to fly)_

_You changed my life  
Through your prism of love_

_I learned my lessons  
Got no self account  
Forever now  
Through your prism of love_

_Life will fly flourescently even when we're grey and old_

_Oh, __I'm sorry that I broke broke broke your heart_

Alec couldn't help but grin at that, knowing that would never happen. He was sure they would have arguments and fights along the way, he was not that much of an idiot to know that married life wasn't easy, after all, his parents were now divorced, had been that way for three years now, but Magnus was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he knew this man would never break his heart and he would never do the same.

Alec felt a lump form in his throat as Magnus took the mic from the stand and stepped down into the grass, sensually moving over to him, one hand now resting against his cheek, the other still holding the mic as he continued to sing to him. Alec was bewitched immediately, Magnus shuffling in front of him, making him do the same as his hands drifted to Magnus' narrow hips, resting them there as they shuffled on the grass together while his eyes, his ears, his heart continued to focus on everything that was Magnus.

_I was self-centered  
Acting like a child in a man's body_

_If only I can show you I've changed  
Rearranged, tied the wrongs made them right darling_

_I know I might never  
Get ahold of you again like we used to darling  
If only you'd let me_

_It's bittersweet cause I gave you all you wanted, oh  
Through that prism of love (Prism of love)_

_It's bittersweet cause you gave me all I wanted, oh  
Through your prism of love (Prism of love)_

_Oh yeah,  
I see the world in color  
Through your prism of love (Prism of love)_

_It's bittersweet cause you gave me all I wanted, oh  
I see the world in color  
Through your prism of love (Prism of love)_

_Prism of love _

When the song died down and Magnus dropped the mic to his side, Alec was on him in seconds, arms wrapped securely around his shoulders, as he kissed the life out of Magnus, onlookers of family and friends be damned. Of course he could hear the cat calls, the whistles and even the adorable gripe from Raphael telling him and his daddy off for kissing in front of him and his siblings. It brought a chuckle to their lips, chests vibrating as Alec and Magnus finally drew away, barely an inch though as their foreheads touched.

"You're the love of my life." Alec murmured, eyes fluttering closed as he willed himself not to cry, like he pretty much did at Magnus' vows, feeling his handsome husband brush his lips against his eyelids. The moment was soon broken by the Lightwood siblings ripping them apart.

"Oh my god Magnus, that was bloody epic!" Izzy cried aloud, enveloping Magnus in a massive hug as she spun him round and round. For such a petite young woman, she had quite an abundance of strength within her.

"Yeah, I guess it was alright." Jace offered up, golden eyes shifting to the snort at his side.

"Daddy's lyrics made you cry." The older Max smirked at his cheeky nephew.

"What!? They did not you little..."

"_Jace..._" Alec warned his brother not to curse his eldest who was being far too cheeky, most definitely like his daddy. And today he'd get away with it because Alec was bursting with forgiveness and love and everything else under the midday sky.

Thick clouds had rolled in once more, Alec was certain it would snow, but he was fine with that since the kids loved snow. He was more a beach man these days, much like Magnus was, but snuggling in bed, under the comforter, naked and with his husband on a cold winters day sounded like a bloody perfect idea. And with that in mind, Alec started to like winter once more.

However, none of that mattered as he held his breath as his mother started walking towards them.

"Magnus..." His husband had been laughing heartily at Catarina and Ragnor's digs for never having told them he could write or sing so beautifully after all the years he'd known them, but when his mother had called out to him, Alec watched him stiffen in the shoulders, turning his attention to the older woman dressed in a midnight blue dress with a fluffy black shawl over her shoulders, keeping out the winter chill.

"Mrs Lightwood...no...err...Maryse...?" Alec wasn't sure if his mother was happy with Magnus calling her by her first name, but then again, she wasn't really married to his father anymore, though she had kept his last name for business purposes, but still, even he found it weird to hear people referring to his mother as 'Mrs Lightwood'.

Alec could do nothing but wait with baited breath as to what his mother would do.

To everyone around them, the hug she drew Magnus into was not what anyone was expecting at all. It took Magnus a few seconds to recover as he quickly lifted his arms and gave Maryse a gentle hug in return.

"Thank you for loving my boy." Alec grinned heartily, clasping Izzy's hand as she beamed him a victory smile.

"I should thank you and...your...um...ex-husband...for creating such a son, such a wonderful man who feels me with so much joy and pride each day. I'm so very fortunate, every day, for the rest of my life, to be wedded to him."

"Spoken like a true blushing bride. Oh!" Never in all his life, did Alec think he would see his mother blush, her hand slapping over her ruby coloured lips at her slip up. "Magnus, sorry...I..." Everyone burst into fits of laughter, Magnus included.

"Its quite alright, I do often sound like I'm constantly gushing about Alexander, it often makes Raph gag." Maryse grinned once more before detaching herself from Magnus and then gave her son a loving hug. She placed her hand against her eldest boys cheek, her identical blue eyes filled with love and pride for him.

Yes it'd taken awhile, but being witness to the vows spoken, especially Magnus' which did bring tears to her eyes and she had shed several in secret, though Luke was there with a tissue for her, she knew her son was with the love of his life.

Maryse gave a slight nod, and off she went, darling grandchildren in toe as she convinced them to see what kind of desserts were on offer knowing they wouldn't be too fond of the rich fruit cake done for the two tier wedding cake she'd actually made for her boys.

Alec had actually asked her to do it as well, she overwhelmed with emotions that her eldest son wanted her to be part of his secret wedding to Magnus. He had said Magnus loved fruit cake, as long as it had quite a bit of brandy in it too. And so Maryse pulled her grandmother's recipe from an old cookbook and worked her hardest on it.

It didn't take long for Alec's siblings and Catarina and Ragnor to follow, everyone interested in the delicious dessert spread (and open bar for that matter) on offer.

"Mags..."

"Wait, I think your father is coming over." Magnus felt Alec stiffen on instinct, but he knew there was nothing to be ashamed of and nothing to hide. Alec had after all just kissed the crap out of Magnus in front of everyone here, shoving it into his parents faces. His mother seemed to be coming around so one parent down, one more to go...

Alec shifted his blue eyes down to his left hand which Magnus was currently holding, entwining their long fingers together. Magnus was telling him that no matter what, he was there, would always be there.

"Alec," He gave a jerked nod, not trusting his voice at all. He blinked several times when the older man placed out his hand, a smile gracing Alec's lips as Magnus seemed to be looking funnily down at it before jerking to attention and his unoccupied hand finally lifted up and clasped his father's. "Congratulations Magnus." The young men knew how hard this was for Robert Lightwood. "Welcome to the family and...and you've got yourself quite a good man here."

"Oh I know." Magnus squeezed Robert's hand and shook it a couple times before the connection was lost. "But Alexander here has quite a good man beside him too, Mr Lightwood." Alec couldn't help the laughter from bursting forth as he shifted to press his lips to Magnus' temple, once he stood on tip-toes in order to do it of course. Robert observed his eldest son and said son's partner quietly.

"Robert," Magnus arched his brow at the elder man standing before him and Alec. "Please, call me Robert. Mr Lightwood is...too...impersonal."

"Alright, Robert it is then."

"Robert!" A voiced boomed through the small crowd and Magnus groaned. "We haven't yet met, but I'm..."

"Dad, seriously?!" Magnus voiced in exasperation, though Asmodeus was just trying to cut the tension over here. Magnus cleared his throat. "Mr Light- I mean Robert, this is my father, Asmodeus Bane." Both men shook each other's hands and then Asmodeus, with his excellent business skills, drifted Robert away towards the make-shift bar and towards a 50 year old scotch Asmodeus had convinced him to try.

"That went better then I thought." Alec finally blurted out. "Though I must thank father for shifting Robert's focus onto him." Magnus found it slightly odd, even though he knew why, how Alec called his father 'father' and his own father by his first name.

"Just remember Alexander," Magnus huskily voiced into Alec's ear, making him shudder as an arm snaked around his waist. "We will both be thankful to him as he's looking after the boys for the next couple of days whilst we are in the penthouse suite at the Hotel Dumont..._alone_..." Magnus grinned wickedly as Alec's breath came out in little pants. It may have something to do with the fact that his hand which had been around his waist was now sensually caressing one firm butt cheek.

"Mags..."

"Daddy, daddy!" Eyes drifted to Mazie who was dashing back over, she bundled back up in her coat as the day was getting cooler. "Dance with me daddy!" It wasn't a question, it was a demand from his adorable black haired, blue eyed princess.

"As you command of me." Magnus bowed and then swooped down and picked up Mazie, sitting her against his hip and smiled loving as she giggled.

"I want you to sing again too."

"Mazie no,"

"Again, again!" She giggled with glee, her eyes shifting to Izzy who was walking back over. "Aunt Iz, tell daddy to sing again!"

"Oh, yes please!" She wound an arm through Magnus' free one and grinned up at her tall brother-in-law. "Mic please!" Izzy ordered of the singer who seemed happy to oblige as she had another she could use as a backup and Magnus groaned whilst taking it from her dainty hands. Don't ever believe anyone who said Isabelle Lightwood wasn't bossy.

"I don't have any other songs to sing." Alec was about to say that was a lie since he'd been witness to the other two sensual tunes Magnus sung back in Beijing.

"Just sing a classic, and a fun song too. One full of addictive beat and so damn cliché and...and jumping possibilities." Izzy hummed as she thought over her own descriptive request and then snapped her fingers. "Oh, I know!" She rushed to the stage, to voice her request and then a very familiar beat began to echo through the park.

"Izzy no!" Alec cried aloud, remembering the days of Izzy jumping around her bedroom, on her bed, to this very song and singing into her hairbrush. Alec didn't mind the dearly departed Prince, but Izzy had ruined this freaking song (and others of his) for him, for life. Jace burst out laughing, remembering Izzy and her hairbrush singing instantly and poor Max was unsure what was going on since he'd not even been around for these memories.

Izzy rushed back to Magnus' side, shouting into the mic as she took on the 'girl bits' and with a very smiling and laughing Magnus, he was "forced" into becoming Prince.

Alec stood there, mouth agape as he watched Magnus belt out (rather sensually and so in a Prince-like way) the song, 1999, one arm keeping a cheering Mazie at his hip as he did what Izzy was doing and that was jumping. Their duet brought more family and friends to the make shift dance floor, which of course was just the grass, as Magnus and Izzy's jumping about became infectious. Even Raph and Maxi were doing it, though they still stayed off to the side, near Alec. Alec had to admit, Izzy was not as bad as she was back when he and Jace were teens and with Magnus being Prince, well Alec was sunk again. He totally never wanted to admit that old school music, from the 80's and 90's and also Prince himself had been one of Alec's guilty pleasures.

#

Alec didn't know how much time had passed, but he was lounging on a seat, it not being the most comfortable, but his sons were sitting in his lap and were both fast asleep resting against his chest, his strong arms securely around them and his eyes were still locked on Magnus. The impromptu karaoke had ended awhile ago, Magnus' voice becoming a little croaky as he hadn't belted out so many songs in such a long time.

Now though, he was swaying from side to side, Mazie wrapped within his arms and probably drooling on his black jacket as she was out just like her brothers. Right at his side, on either side of him in fact, were Magnus' precious best friends, Catarina and Ragnor. Their arms were linked over his shoulders, Alec watching a grin form on Magnus' lips, even if his eyes were closed as both Ragnor and Catarina pressed their lips to each of his temples. Alec quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture. It was too precious and Alec not only wanted to remember it but to show Magnus at a later date too. He was collecting precious memories to print and frame later and hang in their home, so Magnus knew every day just how special he was and what he meant to the people around him.

The very bond those three shared immediately sent a smile fluttering to Alec's lips. His husband had the best damn family in the world, and even if his was still slightly dysfunctional, or maybe he should just choose awkward in regards to his parents, but still, Alec's was pretty damn good too.

"How you doing, my boy?" Alec grinned as he finally tore his gaze from Magnus' slow shuffling with his dear friends and their daughter and lifted his gaze to Asmodeus.

"I'm so happy father." And of course he knew he was blushing, especially when Asmodeus bent down and dropped a kiss to the top of his head, something he'd seen the man do a multitude of times to Magnus. This man truly thought of him like another son.

"Rightly so, my beautiful boy is quite the catch." Asmodeus gaze Alec a wink as he nodded his head in agreement. "You about ready to let go of the boys so I can take them home?" Alec shifted his gaze down to his angelic sons, even if Raph was probably more devilish then angelic. He dropped kisses to their dark hair, smelling the familiar sandalwood and vanilla scent of the shampoo that Magnus always used. "Are you sure you didn't want me to look after Mazie as well? I may have only had one son, but I'm certain I can handle all three grandchildren at once, after all, my beautiful boy was quite a handful." That comment brought a smile to Alec's lips as he could totally picture a young Magnus raising hell.

"I'm sure. She's actually staying with Ragnor and Catarina tonight. Cat's younger sister Madzie is staying with her while their parents are away and Mazie has fallen in love with her. Or it could be Madzie's frizzy hair that she loves. I can't be sure." Asmodeus laughed at that as he watched his boy hand off Mazie to Catarina and then they drifted back over to farewell everyone.

Magnus dropped kisses to his boys heads, much like what Alec did before and then Asmodeus stole their sons without even waking them up. Alec pressed a kiss to Mazie's pink cheek and then watched Magnus' best friends leave, hand in hand and telling them that they would call them tomorrow (evening – Catarina slyly voiced with a twinkle in her eye – and Alec tried not to pay attention to) as to how she is doing without them.

#

"I don't think I can eat another thing." Magnus voiced in absolute food bliss, hands splayed against his flat and taut stomach. "Your mother's fruit cake was divine. I must get the recipe from her at a later date." Alec grinned as he removed his coat as he and Magnus stepped through the door of the penthouse suite. "I'm so exhausted." Magnus fought a yawn from escaping his lips as the door clicked closed and auto-locked behind them.

"Today has been a very busy day."

"A very _special_ day." Magnus shot back, removing his coat and immediately untucked the blue silk shirt from his trousers and popped open several buttons while he was at it too. He and Alec had not bothered with wearing ties since they wore them a lot to do with their careers.

"This is by far our best Christmas yet." Alec proclaimed as he kicked off his shoes, Magnus following seconds later as he wriggled his sock covered feet, his shiny black shoes making his feet ache a little. They were ones he never usually wore after all.

"I still feel like I didn't get you a good enough present, even though we weren't suppose to exchange anything this year." Magnus still gave him a slight scowl.

"Mags, you _sang_ to me..."

"Well..."

"At _our _wedding." Alec watched Magnus' mood perk up. "And I loved it. Even though it so seemed like a break up song. Was it a break up song?"

"Well, it was at the time when I had to return to the States for those three months."

"Come on Mags, no one could predict something was wrong with your Visa and you had to get back to the States and organise another one before being allowed back into China."

"Those three months were the death of me." Alec found it cute how Magnus absently played with his fingers on his hands, lost in deep thought. He'd done it a few times, since it was quite rare in fact, but each time, it was so adorable. "Whilst alone in my place, with Church and Chairman, horrible thoughts plagued me nightly. My gorgeous man was over the other side of the world, with cute Asian boys surrounding him at father's workplace and I constantly thought you'd fall for...no...I'm not even going to say his name... It just irks me..." Alec furrowed his eyebrows.

"Mags, even though that was so long ago, are you possibly still thinking about..."

"No!" There was the snappy reply that made Alec's smile widen immediately. "Don't you dare say his name either."

"Zachariah...?" Alec watched Magnus pout and his grin widened instantly. Now this, this jealousy was very rare indeed.

"God, I love you." Shimmering warm brown-golden eyes shifted to meet his sparkling gaze. "Though maybe I should be a little mad at you for not having faith in me."

"No! That's not-" Alec never did give Magnus a chance to finish as he took a step forward and kissed him long and hard, leaving them both breathless when they separated.

"You know what, I know what I want for Christmas now."

"What?"

"You. Always and forever."

"Vos désirs sont des ordres." Magnus sealed his lips over Alec's before pressing his lips to Alec's reddening ear. "Je vais vous faire crier, mon beau mari." Alec went weak in his arms, literally shaking as he clutched desperately at his shoulders.

"Wh-What are you saying?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow at breakfast." Magnus directed Alec to the bedroom, stripping the both of them as they went. "Well, if I let you out for breakfast that is..." Redness graced Alec's cheeks as Magnus gave him _that _smirk whilst his lips attacked every inch of available skin.

The bedroom door slammed closed just as fireworks blasted into the night sky and we're all absolutely certain there would be many more happening in this penthouse suite too.

_Together: living, learning, loving._

**# **

**End.**

#

French:

Je t'aime: I love you

Je ne te laisserai jamais partir: I will never let you go

Tu es l'amour de ma vie: You are the love of my life

Yeux bleus: Blue eyes

Vos désirs sont des ordres: Your wish is my command

Je vais vous faire crier, mon beau mari: I'm going to make you scream, my beautiful husband.


End file.
